


Break Your Bones One By One

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Violent, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are serial killer boyfriends. Jackson is their next victim. It gets rough. Not gonna lie. Stiles is a twisted fuck, Isaac is turned on by that, and no matter how much you dislike Jackson, you'll feel sorry for him by the end of this. This was written to be disturbing. If you can finish it without getting upset... kudos to ya, because this was very difficult for me to write.</p><p>Dedicated to my girl, Bry over on <a href="http://mclaheyisms.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. She likes this stuff. And her blog is amazing so go feed the fish and check that shit out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Your Bones One By One

“But _babe_ , you said I’d get to do it this time!” Isaac pouted childishly. The two stood over a young man tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He appeared terrified as his pale, blue-green eyes watered, unsure of what was happening. The setting was a dank, dimly lit basement that smelled of dirt and musk. Power tools, knives, and an array of other menacing-looking instruments hung from the wall behind them.

“Tell me how you’re going to do it,” Stiles drawled. “Last time you just slashed their throat, and this one is too pretty to waste quickly.” He gripped the boy’s dark fauxhawk firmly and yanked his head upward into the light. He was extremely handsome with fair skin, a chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and he appeared around their age; late teens to early twenties. Tears silently streamed down his face with desperation in his eyes.

“I duno…” Isaac trailed off, turning to the wall of torture. “I want to carve him up.”

“That’s a start,” Stiles cooed as he released the hostage. He stepped into Isaac and nibbled his ear before kissing his neck. “But I’m still not very turned on. I want something…  _creative_ , baby.”

Isaac bit his bottom lip as he gazed over the different devices. “How about the hand-saw?”

Stiles grinned. “I like where this is going. What else?” He dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Isaac’s jeans.

Isaac gasped and stared down at him. “ _Babe_ , you’re being distracting. How am I suppose to focus with you- _guhh_!” He was silenced as Stiles swallowed his cock down. Isaac threw back his head and moaned at the delightful warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. “And then I think I’m going to use the hammer to smash his fingers…”

Stiles whimpered around the large manhood between his lips. He bounced his head up and down a few more times before withdrawing the hard prick and glancing up at the blonde. “More!” he groaned as he stroked Isaac in his hand.

Isaac’s knees trembled as Stiles went back to his talented blowjob. Isaac breathed, “God, babe… I’m… _fuck_! Cut his ear off with a fillet knife!”

The brunette bobbed faster and rolled his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend’s big dick. He teased Isaac’s balls with his fingers while he continued to stroke and suck him, and Isaac moaned louder. “Babe, I’m _close_. You’re too good…” he mumbled breathlessly. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum…”

Stiles was intent on finishing what he started, and Isaac’s digits laced his hair when he realized he wasn’t going to stop. “Shit! Here… _fwah-ha_. _Uhh_! Cumming! I’m cum- _uh_!” He thrust in and out quickly as he face-fucked Stiles’ mouth. Salty-sweet jizz exploded down his lover’s throat while his body convulsed and rocked with pleasure. Devote in his art, Stiles lapped down every drop, continuing more gently as not to overstimulate the sensitive flesh between his swollen lips.

Once finished, Stiles zipped Isaac back up and rose to kiss him. Their tongues swam together briefly before they turned back to their victim.

“I want you to gut him slowly,” Stiles growled huskily.

“How about you pick what tool I start out with,” Isaac whispered on Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles turned to the wall and immediately reached for the box cutter. “Let’s start with this,” he stated menacingly as he pushed the razor above the guard.

The youth jerked and began sobbing muffled words from beneath the tape.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Stiles taunted and slashed down the boy’s right thigh. The leg of his jeans immediately began to redden. He thrashed against his restraints, but they were far too tight; rope digging into his wrists.

“Hey! You said _I’d_ get to do this one,” Isaac groaned.

“I know, I just wanted to draw first blood. You can have the rest,” Stiles cooed and handed him the utility knife.

The young man continued to cry out from under the duct tape. As Isaac grabbed hold of his left ear, Stiles placed his hand his boyfriend’s forearm. “Wait! I don’t think it’s very polite of us to not at least hear out his last words.”

“ _Baby please_!” Isaac whined. “I want to kill him!”

“Now, now,” Stiles went on, “be patient, my love. Due unto other’s. If I were in his unfortunate predicament, I think I’d want to be heard.” He ripped off the tape aggressively, taking some of the lip skin along with it.

“ _Please_ ,” the youth sobbed uncontrollably, “my dad’s rich. He’s a lawyer. I drive a Porsche! I can get you money. Whatever you want. Please, don’t kill me.”

Stiles grinned sickeningly at Isaac. “ _Anything_ we want?”

“I can get you anything!” the boy cried.

“What’s your name?” Stiles prodded as he gripped his chin.

“Ja-ackson,” he whimpered.

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” Stiles hushed him as he leaned down into his face. “You _are_ a pretty thing… What do you think, love? You picked him out. Want to have a little fun?”

Isaac glanced at his boyfriend questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Stiles looked at him suggestively and then turned back to Jackson. “How about we play a game? You do what we say, and we’ll let you go.”

“ _Babe_! _No_! I waited _all_ week for this!” Isaac griped.

“Depending on how well he plays, that’s going to determine what shape we let him leave in,” Stiles said darkly.

Isaac’s eyes lit up and an excited grin fell across his lips. “You’re _bad_ …” he hissed.

“Yes, I am,” Stiles whispered sinisterly as his eyes narrowed. “So… _Jackson_. You saw what I just did for my boyfriend; gave him _mind-blowing_ head, but I haven’t gotten off yet. How good are you at that?”

Jackson remained deathly still. His glistening eyes widened in fear. “I’m not gay,” he breathed shakily.

“Well, you better pretend to be the best cock-sucker this side of the Rocky Mountains, because if you can’t get me off, I’m going to have him _cut_ something off.”

Tears began streaming once more down his cheeks. “You’re gonna kill me anyway.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Stiles stated softly. “You have every chance to walk out of here. My boyfriend has a thing for straight boys. Play with us, do it well, and I swear on my father’s grave that we will let you leave.”

“But I’ve seen your faces,” Jackson sobbed. “You won’t let me leave.”

“Then why don’t you look at it this way. If you don’t do as we say, you’ll have absolutely no chance whatsoever,” Stiles pressed. “Take me for my word, and you _might_ get to leave… or you _die_. I’m sure you must have some kind of survival instinct in there. If you don’t play the game with us, we are going to torture you _agonizingly_ slowly. We’ll draw it out for days. You’ll be begging for death by the time we are through with you. Understand? Now, which option do you really want to choose?”

“I’ll do whatever you say,” Jackson cried.

“Good boy,” Stiles chuckled and patted him on the top of his head. “Cut off his clothes,” he directed toward Isaac and then added at their hostage, “I’d try not to squirm. Wouldn’t want him to _slip_.”

“Baby, you’re so hot,” Isaac drawled as he used the box cutter to shave apart Jackson’s t-shirt.

Stiles smirked and groped himself over his jeans in plain view. “He’s got great D.S.L.’s. Can’t wait to try them out while you fuck him from behind.”

Jackson swallowed dryly as he tried to hold it together. “You’re gonna rape me?”

“No, of course not,” Stiles replied as if he were offended. “Rape implies you aren’t a willing participant. Do you think we’re monsters? You’re _gonna_ be willing. If you really want to live, you’re going to be the dirtiest little, cock-hungry slut for us tonight. I don’t care how straight you are. You better be convincing. You better act like you love it.”

Isaac allowed the knife to rake across his shoulder as he cut the last bit of fabric free. The razor nicked him; enough to draw blood. “Oops,” the blonde mouthed mockingly at Jackson. “Hand slipped.”

The victim winced but remained still. Isaac turned the blade to Jackson’s jeans, kneeling in front of him and slicing up each pant leg to the waistband. He pulled them off before grabbing Jackson’s crotch through his yellow boxers.

“You like that, don’t you,” Isaac grinned.

Jackson didn’t reply, instead looking away as his breath caught in his throat.

“Hey,” Isaac growled, “You better acknowledge me when I address you. Wouldn’t want another accident to happen…” He dragged the utility knife below Jackson’s left kneecap, making a small incision in the tendon.

Jackson gasped and nodded. “I like it. More,” he wept in a broken tone.

Isaac smiled and continued to fondle Jackson. He traced his thumb along the outline of the his flaccid member, and it surprisingly gave a twitch. “I guess even in the worst of circumstances, a cock still can’t say no to a little attention, ey?”

“ _No_ …” Stiles gasped and stepped over to see for himself.

“Yep,” Isaac replied proudly. “He’s getting a boner.”

Jackson’s cheeks flushed red and he diverted his eyes shamefully. Isaac’s rubbing had indeed aroused him, if only physically.

“You little bitch,” Stiles laughed. “He _wants_ it.”

“Please…” Jackson whimpered. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s fun!” his brunette captor chuckled. “Aren’t you having fun?”

Jackson slowly nodded. “Yes. Whatever you want,” his voice cracked.

“Good! You’re learning. Baby, I want those boxers gone.”

Isaac leaned into Jackson and kissed his neck. “I’m going to cut your arms free. You are then going to stand and put them behind your back. If you try anything stupid… I just wouldn’t try anything stupid if I were you.”

Jackson again nodded, and Isaac sliced the ropes binding each wrist to the arms of the chair. The hostage followed his orders, rising shakily and crossing his wrists behind his back.

Stiles tossed his lover the roll of duct tape, and Isaac re-bound Jackson’s hands. He then slid the yellow boxers down, exposing Jackson to them. He had a semi-erection, but it was losing hardness with every passing moment.

“Not bad,” Stiles gawked at his toned body. “You work out, don’t you.”

“Yeah…” Jackson whispered bleakly.

“I think it’s always important to stay in shape,” Isaac added with a grin. “On your knees.”

Jackson sank and winced sharply as the cut under his kneecap touched the floor. Stiles approached him and gripped hold of his hair. He forced Jackson’s face against the bulge in his jeans.

“Now in this game,” Stiles began, “You’re going to give me a blowjob, and if I feel teeth, I’m going to tell my boyfriend to take those pliers on the wall and rip off a fingernail. And if I feel teeth again, he’s going to rip off another, and so on and so on. Got it?”

“Yes,” Jackson sobbed weakly. “No teeth.”

“That’s right. No fucking teeth. Let’s hope you don’t have a gag reflex, because I like deep-throating,” Stiles said as he unbuttoned his fly. “Now wet those pretty lips of yours.”

Jackson did as directed, licking his lips with saliva and then shielding his teeth with them as Stiles released his impressive manhood from his underwear. He slapped it across Jackson’s cheeks and chuckled darkly before sliding it between his lips. Holding the back of Jackson’s head, Stiles thrust forward. The head of his cock slammed against the back of his throat, and to Stiles’ amazement, Jackson didn’t gag.

His eyes lit up with lust. “What do ya know… You should give this a try, baby. We can skull fuck him _all_ _night_.”

“You have your fun,” Isaac replied as he settled behind Jackson and grabbed his ass. “I’m more interested in fucking this end.”

As Stiles hammered away at Jackson’s throat, Isaac coated his index and middle fingers with spit and slid them into their victim’s tight hole. Jackson moaned uncomfortably at the intrusion and tried to lean further into Stiles, but Isaac grabbed his hip with his spare hand and pulled him back onto the penetrating digits.

“He’s _so_ tight…” Isaac cooed excitedly. “Probably never had anything up there before. I _love_ virgin ass.”

Stiles pulled his hard-on out of Jackson’s mouth and slapped him with it again. “Now lick my balls,” he commanded.

Jackson obeyed, taking them into his mouth and sucking them. He felt humiliated beyond anything in his life, but whatever it took to stay alive just another minute longer, he’d do it without question. He even pressed back against the fingers that were spreading him apart little by little. Maybe if he performed well enough, they wouldn’t kill him outright. At that point, it was the only shred of hope he could cling to.

“Yeah, you like that, little _bitch_ ,” the blonde captor breathed huskily. He jammed in a third finger and watched in wonder as Jackson road back onto them.

“Use your tongue!” Stiles roared suddenly. “He’s not very good; hardly using his tongue.”

“Maybe we should cut it out,” Isaac sneered into the back of Jackson’s head, causing his eyes to well up in fear.

He lapped at Stiles’ testicles like a kitten, flicking his tongue on them in a more stimulating way.

“That’s better,” Stiles sighed. “Ya know, I think we could train him. I mean… I want to kill him just as much as you do, but having a slave… I’ve never thought about it before.”

Isaac grinned and nodded. “It’d be fun, but that’d take a lot of work, babe. We’d have to lock up the tools every night when we finished with him so he doesn’t try to escape. There’s food and water. We’d have to bathe him or he’d start to stink. My dad always said keeping a pet is a big responsibility.”

Stiles chuckled. “You’re right. I don’t think we could manage him. It’d be great at first, but once the novelty wears off, I’d still be left with the urge to gut him and not much motivation to stop me from doing it.”

“I’d be good,” Jackson said weakly. “I’d do whatever you want. Just please don’t kill me.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask you to speak,” Stiles snarled and gripped a fistful of his hair. “We don’t need your input. You have absolutely no fucking opinion here.”

Jackson winced and nodded as more tears started to fall. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up!” Stiles groaned and forced his cock back down Jackson’s throat. “What were we discussing before we were so _rudely_ interrupted? Oh, that’s right. I don’t think he’d make a very good slave anyway. Seems awfully disobedient. No manners.”

Isaac laughed while unrolling a condom onto his stiff prick. “God, I’m so ready for this.”

“Fuck him hard, baby,” Stiles smirked and then bit his bottom lip with arousal. He looked down at Jackson and said, “If you think my dick’s big, just wait until you feel his. He’s going to split you in half. In fact, we’re going to play another game now. As he’s fucking you, I want you to guess how big he is. For every wrong answer, I’m going to stab you in the eye with a nail.”

“Babe, that’s kinda harsh,” Isaac drawled as he mounted the boy. “At least let him have the first guess free. You haven’t complained about him using his teeth yet. Let’s reward him.”

“One free guess,” Stiles considered it aloud. “You see, my boyfriend is much kinder than myself. I’m actually disappointed that we’ve not yet gotten to rip off any fingernails, so I’m itching to inflict more pain. But since you are technically his tonight, I suppose I’ll just have to swallow my bloodlust for the moment. One free guess it is.”

Isaac grinned and sheathed his fleshy rod in one swift thrust. Jackson winced sharply and bucked to get away after being impaled, but having been stuck between the two serial killers, there was nowhere to go. He groaned in pain around Stiles’ cock as Isaac immediately settled into a fervent pace. He was going deep, deep enough that Jackson felt it up in his stomach. He could feel the blonde’s strokes going all the way in because of how his pelvis was slapping against his ass cheeks, and it was not only long, but also very girthy. Jackson didn’t have a clue about dick sizes. Every thrust was drawing a sharp, painful moan from him. It was not pleasurable at all as he clenched down on it.

“Oh my god, he’s so fucking tight!” Isaac howled. “Arch your back!”

Jackson was still attempting to cower away from him. He’d much rather have his throat fucked raw by the brunette than his ass pounded by this monster cock, but when he didn’t comply with Isaac’s order, he regretted it instantly as he felt the box cutter slash him between his shoulder blades. He cried and involuntary arched his rear into Isaac’s thrusts. The resulting feeling was that he was being ripped in two as Isaac penetrated him deeper.

“I think I just felt teeth,” Stiles stated softly from above, and Jackson’s wet eyes shot open in panic. “I think when we finish I’m going to take your right pinky nail for that… but I’m so close. Watching my boyfriend fuck you… oh fuck.” He slammed against Jackson’s face faster as he felt the tightening in his balls. “Oh fuck!” he repeated and threw his head back.

Jackson could feel the throbbing twitches of the cock in his mouth as his captor ejaculated against the back of his throat. This did cause Jackson to gag, and he felt skin rake across his top incisors.

Stiles hissed angrily and open-palm slapped him across the left side of his face. He hit him hard enough that Jackson fell sideways. “Bitch!” he growled as he took his dick into his hand, cum still oozing out. Stiles stomped his ribs in retaliation.

Jackson sobbed, “Please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“I’m taking your whole pinky for that!” Stiles snarled bitterly before putting his manhood back in his pants. “Hurry up and finish, baby! I want blood!”

Isaac had slipped out and moved away as he watched the exchange. His dick was starting to soften and he frowned. “I duno if I can…”

Stiles eyes narrowed as he bent down over Jackson. “You put that ass back up in the air right now or I’ll castrate you instead of taking your pinky.” His words dripped with venom as he threatened the youth.

Jackson cried and closed his eyes. He drew what little strength he had left to shift onto his knees and raise his bottom; chest and face resting on the dirty floor. He even arched his back, bloody from the gash between his shoulders. His hands were still bound by duct tape behind him, and his fingers curled together.

“I want you to finish, baby,” Stiles said as he stepped into his boyfriend and kissed him. He stroked Isaac’s dick only a few times before he was revved up again. “I know you want to. Go on. Fuck him. Fuck him hard.”

Isaac breathed heavily and nodded. He moved to his knees this time and shoved his cock back inside. Grabbing hold of Jackson’s hips, he thrust deep and slow as he said, “Guess how big I am, bitch. And your one free pass has been revoked for what you did to my boyfriend. Shouldn’t have used your teeth.”

Jackson whimpered. He was approaching the breaking point, and nearly cried out for them to kill him, but the thought gave him a renewed will to live. “Nine inches,” he whispered.

Isaac grinned. He grabbed Jackson’s bound wrists and pulled him upright so he could bite down into his shoulder. Jackson winced and sobbed, “Was I right?”

Isaac bit him hard enough to break the skin. He then licked Jackson’s earlobe and whispered back, “No.”

Tears streamed freely down Jackson’s face. “Please don’t… please…” he sobbed as Stiles picked up an old, dirty nail from the floor.

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” Isaac cooed. “Try again.” He thrust in as far as he could go and wiggled slightly.

Jackson gasped and moaned. “I don’t know…” he wept.

“Come on, Jackson. You can guess. Feel it inside you. I’m all the way in now. I’ll even give you a hint. Your first guess was _sooo_ close.”

“Ten inches,” he tried again.

“Very good,” Isaac continued gently. “You’ve been riding ten inches like a champ. Now because you’re mine, I’m going to give you the chance to have all forgiven. If you do this, we won’t take you finger or an eye. Does that sound good?”

“What is it?” Jackson asked on broken breath.

“I’m going to cut your hands free, and you’re going to jerk yourself off while I fuck you. If you can do that, we won’t harm you anymore.”

“What the hell?!” Stiles snapped. He rounded on them, but paused when he saw the devious glint in his lover’s eye.

“He’ll even help,” Isaac went on. “Get down here, babe. Kiss him. Make him feel good.”

Stiles smirked and lowered to the ground next to them as Isaac used the utility knife to slice apart the tape on Jackson’s wrists. He then took hold of his waist and continued to impale him, but at a slower, more tender pace.

Stiles wiped Jackson’s tears away and kissed the corner of his lips before saying, “I’m sorry. I get kinda worked up sometimes. You gave amazing head. I shouldn’t have hit you.” His hand traveled down Jackson’s naked torso and he gripped his limp dick. As he stroked it he continued to whisper, “I hope you can forgive us. We just wanted to have a little fun. You made us feel good, now we want you to feel good. Cum for us.”

Jackson knew something was terribly wrong, but couldn’t fight against them. He simply didn’t have the strength. He decided to go along with this game, and offered a silent prayer that they would honor their words if he played the part well enough. The boy allowed himself to become aroused. Now that his body wasn’t so tense, he had to admit that getting fucked wasn’t as painful as it was at the start. It still hurt due to Isaac’s size, but at least it didn’t feel like he was being torn in two anymore.

Stiles kissed him fully on the mouth, and Jackson submitted to it. Their tongues and lips danced together affectionately. Then Stiles trailed his tongue across Jackson’s jaw before kissing and sucking his neck and collar. “You really are pretty, Jackson,” he whispered. “Isn’t he, baby?”

Isaac grunted and nodded. “He’s gorgeous.”

As Stiles stroked him, Jackson suddenly realized that he was fully erect. He pushed back in rhythm with Isaac and thrust into Stiles’ hand, moaning pleasurably as he did. He didn’t know where the acting ended and actually enjoying it began, but he was so dazed that it didn’t matter. He could feel ashamed about it later as long as he was still alive.

“More,” he groaned and bucked back into Isaac. “Fuck me.”

Isaac’s eyes bugged out and he gasped before picking up his pace. Stiles seemed turned on by this as well as he said encouragingly, “Yeah, Jackson, relax into it. It doesn’t hurt if you don’t clench down.”

But Jackson had already realized this without being told; anything to lessen the pain. He found himself panting and moaning louder. He wasn’t far off from completion. “Oh… I’m getting there.”

Isaac’s eyes glazed over as he replied breathlessly, “Me too.”

“Yeah, cum for me,” Stiles whispered at both of them. “I want to see it.”

Jackson whimpered as his lips parted. “I’m there! I’m… _uh_!” Stiles kissed him passionately and tightened his grip. Stream after stream of pearly jizz shot out of the tip. He painted the floor in front of them by several feet. His body quaked and his vision went white. It was like no orgasm that had come before. Jackson had never cum so hard in his life.

The result of Jackson’s orgasm triggered Isaac’s. He pulled out, ripped the condom off, and then sprayed Jackson’s back and ass with his own seed. Once spent, he groaned and rocked forward over Jackson, wrapping his arms around the prisoner’s chest and stomach. “That was _amazing_ ,” he cooed.

“So hot,” Stiles added with a grin from beside them.

As Jackson caught his bearings, his eyes began to water. He timidly glanced to the brunette captor on his right and whispered, “You’re not going to let me go, are you… I’m gonna die down here.”

Stiles sighed. “You’ve been _so_ _smart_ , so willing to do _anything_ to survive, I think you’ve earned a shot. One last game,” Stiles said softly and stroked Jackson’s sweaty hair from his forehead. He let his hand hold Jackson’s cheek as he continued, “All you have to do… is figure out how to get past the door, and then you’re free… but this is the lightning round. You only have one minute. That’s sixty seconds; plenty of time to figure it out.”

Stiles picked himself up off the floor and went to the desk next to the wall of torture devices. He took hold of a kitchen timer and set it accordingly. “Go to the door, and use that clever noggin of yours to set yourself free.”

Isaac rose off of him. He wore an unnerving smirk that made Jackson feel sick, but the boy scurried to his feet and ran to the door. It was a heavy, rusted, cellar door. He attempted to slide it out of the way, but realized immediately that it yielded a large padlock that prevented it from opening. After examining it, a sinking feeling of despair extinguished the brief hope he’d mustered. It was a combination lock. Jackson lifted it and checked the back, but the code had been filed away. Tears streaked his face as he desperately turned the dial in a futile attempt to guess the correct sequence of numbers. He sobbed and placed a hand over his mouth; the other jerking the lock frantically.

“Come on, Jackson,” Stiles taunted. “You can do it. Break free. You’re so close and… twenty-seven seconds to go.”

Jackson began bawling in a panic. He eventually let go of the lock and slowly slid down the door into a fetal position. “Why are you doing this to me?” he cried.

“Don’t give up! Fifteen more seconds,” Stiles continued encouragingly. “You almost have it!”

The hostage cried into his hands, and seconds later the alarm sounded. Stiles shut off the device and grinned wickedly as he approached Isaac. They kissed with a burning fever before Stiles said, “I guess you’re not very bright after all. See those bolt cutters on the wall?” He pointed in the tool’s direction, hanging only feet from the door and where Jackson had collapsed. “Why didn’t you just cut the lock? I told you one minute was plenty of time. You’d have had your freedom, Jackson… You could have walked outta here, but now your time’s up.”

Isaac crossed the floor to the smaller, weeping boy and lifted him up. He carried him back to the chair, sat him in it, duct taped his wrists to the arms of it, and his ankles to the chair legs. Jackson howled somberly as drool dripped from his bottom lip, “Why? Why? Please, don’t. I beg you. Please… You swore on your father’s grave you’d let me go.” Jackson continued to cry for a few moments before Isaac put the silver tape over his lips.

Stiles replied in the most casual of tones, “You see… I lied. My father isn’t dead. _Actually_ , and you’re going to find this terribly ironic, he’s a cop, and if he knew what we were up to, well… it’d break his _heart_. I can’t have that. I don’t want to hurt my dad. He’s been such a great single parent; so loving and supportive. He _adores_ my boyfriend. Oh, and how rude of us. We never introduced ourselves. His name is Isaac, and I’m Stiles, but sadly for you that's no longer important. We’re really sorry, but you had no chance from the very start. So… it was fun, right? You did _good_ , Jackson. Best victim we’ve _ever_ had. We appreciate you; we really do, but now we’re going to break your bones one by one, and then we are going to cut you into little pieces, incinerate what’s left, and no one is ever going to see you again.”

“God, baby, that turned me on!” Isaac groaned.

Stiles kissed him once more before whispering, “He’s all yours.”

Isaac’s eyes narrowed as an ominous smirk fell into place. He went to the wall, took up a hammer, and moved in front of Jackson. The victim’s eyes pleaded for mercy, but Isaac found that the tears were only more of a turn on. He smashed the hammer down on Jackson’s right hand. _Crunch_. His middle knuckle shattered sickeningly, and his muffled screams were music to their ears.

Stiles slipped his arms around Isaac from behind and planted a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

Isaac glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Fuck me while I break him.”

Stiles’ fingers began undoing his boyfriend’s fly as he replied, “Tell me you love me.”

Isaac arched back into him as he raised the hammer above his head again. “I love you, babe. I love you so much.”

 _Crunch_.


End file.
